$-\dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{5}{3} = {?}$
$ = - {\dfrac{6 \times 3}{10 \times 3}} + {\dfrac{5 \times 10}{3 \times 10}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{18}{30}} + {\dfrac{50}{30}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{18} + {50}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{32}{30}$